


Battlefield of Broken Hearts

by insanitysdelusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaptered, Death, F/M, Gods, Gore, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, Short, Short Story For Now, chapters, should I keep going?, what do you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysdelusion/pseuds/insanitysdelusion
Summary: Hade's daughter, who was borne from destruction, challenges her creator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you think I should keep going! Make sure to leave Kudos if you enjoyed!

There was ash and ruin everywhere.   
“Wha-what have you done?” I stumbled towards him.  
“I did what had to be done,” his voice in laced with steel, “I did what you were too weak to do yourself.”  
My legs crumble underneath their own weight.   
My heart feels shattered, punctured, ruined…   
“He’s gone. He’s really gone isn’t he?”  
He grabs my arms, yanking me from the ground. “Of course, my darling. Of course he’s gone. I couldn’t handle your sappy love story any longer. You were becoming such a bore. Maybe this,” He turns my face so I’m forced to look at the disastrous mess my love’s body has been beaten into, “Will give you some back-bone. Maybe it’ll make you into the villain I’ve dreamt you’d become.”’’   
I yank my arms from his and stumble backwards until there’s some distance between us.   
When my breath begins to even and a goal hardens in my mind I speak with a voice loud and clear enough for the gods to swear its happening,  
“I won’t be the villain, not for you.” My own voice has hardened, “Though know this, you bastard. Before my dying breath leaves my lungs you will be slaughtered. There will be no grace or respect in your death, only humiliation and vengeance. Your gore will be slung to the heavens where the gods will cheer for your demise. I promise you all this and more. Fear the day I hunt you down. Fear me.”  
He takes a calculated step back, knowing what I am capable of. “I give you one years time to ready yourself. Use your time wisely.” There’s a glimmer of mischief and fear dancing in his eyes, he doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.  
“See you then… Hades.”  
I keep my eyes on him until he completely folds into shadow, and let myself collapse on the bloody ground, letting the adrenaline flood out of me. 

When I push myself to my feet I throw one last glance at my no longer recognizable love and take in a breath.   
And breathe out.  
Starting again, I begin to walk away from the battle field of broken hearts.


End file.
